After Rescuing People
by leros
Summary: What has happened to the Lightspeed Rescue team since they have been ranger? What shall happen now?
1. Chapter 1

After Rescuing People

"Dana and Ryan we knew this day would come." Bill Mitchell

"Dad please save your strength." said Dana about to cry.

"Dana it is my time. I'm old and tired." said Bill.

"Dana dad is dieing just let him go.'' said Ryan.

"Your right but a as a doctor I can't stand to watch someone die." said Dana starting to cry.

"Ryan please take over Lightspeed." said Bill.

"Yes dad." said Ryan.

Bill Mitchell tock his very last breath with relief.

Dana really cried now Ryan had tears in his eyes but only a few fell trying to be strong for Dana.

Carter came in the room to see Dana crying and Ryan starting to cry. Carter just his arms around his fiancée Dana. Dana turned to him. Carter pulled her into his chest. Ryan had a few more tears fall.

Kelsey came in to see this scene. She walked up to Ryan knowing he was hiding his tears. Kelsey knew that her husband hated deaths but knew no one can stop them.

"Ryan you don't have to hide it." said Kelsey.

"Kelsey." said Ryan.

"I'm here it tock a bit to get here the car got low on gas midway here.'' said Kelsey.

"I'm going to take over the Lightspeed." said Ryan.

"Okay I understand." said Kelsey.

"Good." said Ryan.

"Ryan can I talk to you in the hall?" asked Kelsey.

''Sure." said Ryan as he walked out and Kelsey.

(The Hall)

"Ryan I'm pregnant." said Kelsey.

"What?" asked Ryan.

"I told you I sent the test in last week my doctor just told me." said Kelsey about to cry.

"Shh Kelsey. It is okay." said Ryan pulling her into him.

"I tried to tell my grandma but she yelled at me." said Kelsey.

''She does have to be part of this.' said Ryan.

"Your right." said Kelsey.

They went back in the room.

(Bill's room)

"We have some knew for you." said Carter.

"We are getting married." said Dana.

"We have news too." said Ryan.

"I'm pregnant." said Kelsey.

"Well, double good news." Dana.

"Well as dad use to say with death comes life." said Ryan putting his arms over Kelsey.

"We need to plan a weeding so let's get out of her and tell his doctor he died.' said Dana.

"Okay. Pray for me Ryan. I'll need it." said Carter.

"I know. Dana is very picky about any party. So have fun .Just don't break up with her or you'll have to deal with me." said Ryan. Carter ran to catch up to Dana.

"We have a big things to decide.." said Kelsey.

"We can sell the house and it is going to be too small anyway." said Ryan.

"Okay but what about money and bout this child or children?" asked Kelsey.

"We'll spilt my dad's money with Dana and Carter. Also will start making some things and selling them. I can wood carve." said Ryan.

"Well, I can still teach students how to do the sports I do. I will lay of doing the sports." said Kelsey seeing Ryan's look.

"Okay but don't get your self hurt because I'll never live it down if anything happens to you." said Ryan kissing Kelsey.

"I promise I'll have my assistant do the dangerous because it is no longer just my life at risk now." said Kelsey.

"We have lots of work to do.' said Ryan.

"Ryan you forgot ell the doctor your dad died." said Kelsey.

"This isn't a good sign." said Ryan.

"No the next thing I know your forget where the hospital is or to watch our child or children when I'm gone.' said Kelsey worried.

"I won't forget." said Ryan.

"I better.' said Kelsey.

Ryan told his dad's doctor who called a person to get him ready for a coffin.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Of Water

Chad had been a lifeguard for three years never had had a issue like this as a lifeguard.

"There is two three year old kids in the deep end without any lifejacket?" yelled a lady to Chad.

Chad took out his binoculars and seen the two kids and a shark was coming Chad ran to the water and drove in once the water got deeper. Chad swam to the kids and fought off the shark when Marina popped up.

"Chad those kids are yours and mine. I never told you tell now not wanting to hurt you but because your aren't a merman they can't be merpeople unless I put a spell on them. So please take them." begged Marina.

"Okay.'' said Chad.

"The girl I named Aqua and the boy Logan. You better go before my dad finds out and they drown." said Marina.

"Bye maybe someday we will be together." said Chad taking the toddlers and swimming to shore.

"I hope so Chad." said Marina.

(Chad's city house after work)

"Are you our daddy?" asked Aqua.

"Yes Aqua and Logan." said Chad.

"Where is mommy?" asked Logan.

"She has to stay in the ocean but soon she'll live in the back yard until I can cure her.'' said Chad.

''Okay daddy." said Logan.

"Why can't we live in water like mommy?" asked Aqua.

''Because I'm not a merperson so you little ones can't because your half landpeople and half merperson." said Chad.

"Okay.'" the twins.

Chad pulled out the bed in his couch.

"You sleep here until I can get you a bed." said Chad.

"Okay." said the twins.

"What do you want to eat?" asked Chad.

"Let me guess fish." said Chad.

"Yes." said the twins.

Chad cook fish for all of them.

"Do you kids like water?" asked Chad.

"We love the water." said Aqua and Logan.

"Then that is what will all have in common because I love the water too." said Chad.

"You saved us didn't you?" asked Logan.

"Yes." said Chad.

"Or will would have died.' said Aqua.

"Yes." said Chad.

The twins finished eating, using the bathroom and went to bed.

Chad was glad the did as told, didn't fight or argue and they were his kids.

Little did he know how important this kids and that he would be need again.


	3. Chapter 3

Joel's family.

"Honey I'm home." called out Joel.

"Shh the kids are sleep." said Angela.

"Let's go in the kitchen." said Angela.

"Next week I go back to work on new powers of another team. Dana just called and said her dad died and Ryan is tacking over the business. Dana is getting married to Carter. Ryan and Kelsey are have a child or children in nine months." said Angela.

"Who is going to watch our kids?" asked Joel.

"I can get a babysitter." said Angela.

"All right." said Joel.

"How was work?' asked Angela

"Good besides I co worker was killed by doing t a stupid stunt by cutting his engine then diving down. He didn't put his engine on at time crashed a mile away from here." said Joel.

"Don't you never do anything that stupid or dangerous." said Angela.

"I won't if I die because of natural causes or as a ranger." said Joel.

Angela sighed.

"Angel I promise it will be a long time from now." said Joel.

"Okay." said Angela is relief.

Joel kissed Angela.

"Mommy Daddy!" screamed there kids.

Joel and Angela ran upstairs.

There was a demon walk toward his kids.

"Get away from my kids!" yelled Joel tripping the demon.

"Angela get the kids out of the upstairs go into the bathroom and lock the door and stay in there until I see it is safe!" yelled Joel. Angela grabbed her three year old girl and month old baby boy and ran downstairs to the bathroom. While Joel fought the demon.

"Where are you from?" asked Joel very madly.

"The Queen made me." said the demon.

"Too bad you won't live to tell here that the Lightingspeed Rescue is coming back.'' said Joel sticking a knife it the demon.

"Why is there a knife in my kids bedroom. I need to talk to that girl." said Joel as the demon vanished into thin air.

"Angela it is safe now." said Joel when he got to where the bathroom was.

"Oh' Joel." said Angela crying.

"I'm going to talk to Ryan and ask him to reactivate the team and where our family is safe." said Joel.

(8:00pm Joel's house)

The kids and Angela were asleep.

Joel dilled Ryan's number.

(8:01pm Ryan's new house.)

"Hello." said Kelsey.

"It is Joel is Ryan available to talk?" asked Joel.

"Let me get up. Then I'll give the phone to him." said Kelsey getting up.

"Ryan phone." said Kelsey giving the phone to Ryan as she headed back to bed.

"Hello." said Ryan.

"Hello it is Joel. Sorry about your dad Angela heard the news from Dana." said Joel.

"I'm trying to plan a funeral and running his business is hard. Why are you calling?" asked Ryan.

"A demon was in Angela's house and mine. It was in my kids room. Before I killed it found out it works for the Queen." said Joel worried.

"I plan to reactive the team but will do about Kelsey." said Ryan looking at his asleep wife.

"I know a past yellow ranger that helped Angela give birth to both our kids. She'll help out." said Joel.

"Okay who is the ranger?" asked Ryan as Kelsey woke up and was listening in.

"Aisha Campbell the 2nd yellow ranger. She traveled to the future actually the year 2021 and travel back to keep us from dieing. She told me so." said Joel.

"If your for sure we can try.' said Ryan

"But I won't force her." said Joel.

"She is one of the very best rangers out there." said Joel.

"Okay if it doesn't work I'm sure she knows some other who will be willing to help." said Ryan.

"Okay bye Ryan." said Joel.

"Bye Joel." said Ryan.

Ryan went to bed.

"Kelsey I have to reactive the team." said Ryan.

"I can't be a ranger until after the baby or babies are born." said Kelsey.

"I know that. Joel knows a former yellow ranger who can replace you till you can take your powers back." said Ryan.

"Who is it?" asked Kelsey.

"Aisha Campbell. She is a doctor and she traveled to the future actually the 2021 but came back until she is sure the Queen is dead and to make sure we didn't get killed if she doesn't want to do it she knows some others that might." said Ryan.

"She is the best yellow ranger at this point since Trini Kwan's death." said Kelsey.

"Then she'll be good replacement for you ." said Ryan.

Ryan and Kelsey went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Team Reunion And The Replacement Yellow Ranger.

(Lightspeed building)

"Ryan!" called out Dana.

"Hi little sis it has only been two days." said Ryan.

"Man she drives me up the walls." said Carter.

"I know Carter is very bossy." said Ryan.

Dana hit both over them on the back of the head.

"She can hit hard." said Ryan and Carter.

Kelsey came out the building.

"Hi Dana." said Kelsey hugging her friend.

"And hi Carter." said Kelsey.

Joel and Angela came up to the group.

"Joel, Angela nice to see you." said Dana, Carter, Ryan and Kelsey.

"It nice to see you guys too." said Joel and Angela.

"What did Aisha say?" asked Ryan.

"Yes but only till Kelsey can take her job back so she can get back to her fourteen year old daughter, twelve year old daughter and look for her lost son who is now fifteen." said Joel as a yellow jeep pull up.

"This must be her." said Angela.

Aisha parked and came over.

"Guys this is Aisha Campbell." said Joel.

"Nice to meet you." said Dana, Carter, Ryan and Kelsey.

"Nice to meet you all too." said Aisha letting her southern accent come out.

"This is Carter he is the leader and red ranger., this is Dana is the pink ranger, this is Kelsey is the yellow ranger who you are covering for and this is Ryan the titanium ranger." said Joel.

"You guys don't how much you affect the year 2021." said Aisha.

"I heard form Joel you're a doctor so what are you going to do about you patients?" asked Ryan.

"I just trained a new doctor to take over a week ago because someday I knew I'll have to go back to the future. I've already been gone four years." said Aisha

"Do you even know how to fight a demon?" asked Carter.

"Yes my boyfriend turned into one back in the year 2021 I had to kill him. I've fought Lord Zed, Rita Repulsea, Z putties, Grum and robots. I was back up for the first Space Patrol Delta B squad. I was also the leader for the rescue team. We saved people from a sinking large boat, saving a little girl from a shark, the B quad, a baby boy from a burning building and many more things. My team was killed right before I left by Grum he almost killed me when the time portal popped up and I went into it. I also sent the B squad into space and finding one a family to take care of one of their kids, one was raised by the commander of the S.P.D., one was raised by his mom who lived in a garage because she lost her house and three of kids ended on the street." said Aisha when Chad showed up.

"And this is Chad the blue ranger. Chad this is Kelsey's replacement for a while. She is the 2nd yellow ranger and came back In time to keep us from dieing in action. She is from the year 2021." said Joel.

"Nice to meet you." said Joel.

"So we are all here plus our temporary new yellow ranger." said all the rangers.


	5. Chapter 5

Nightmares In Spirits

(Demon's Cave)

"Welcome my new demons and your armies." said the Queen.

"My majesty we are horned.'' said everything.

"My first comeback battle is that Spirit Demon and his Spirit Warriors attack and Dream Demon and his Nightmare Warriors. During that I'll come up with a bigger plan. Dream Demon I want you to target that new yellow ranger Aisha and other yellow ranger Kelsey and Spirit Demon torment Dana and Ryan." said the Queen.

(Aisha's room at the Lightspeed Building)

Aisha was sleeping when the Dream Demon stuck her.

(Aisha's Dreamon)

"Mommy!" screamed Jeremy as he the burning cabin collapsed. Then a white cloud and bright white light appeared.

"Jeremy!" cried/yelled Aisha then dilled 911.

Then the firemen showed up but never found the five year old boy.

(Four years later)

"Frank I need to sleep." said Aisha trying to pull away from her boyfriend.

"Come on Aisha." said Frank pulling her closer and making out with her.

"Stop it Frank." said Aisha getting mad.

"Okay I'll just head to work." said Frank getting dressed and walking out the door.

(Downstairs)

"Baby girl it is late you need to go back to bed." said Frank.

"I can't sleep nightmares." said Jordan.

"Sweetie it is only dreams just go back to bed after you have some warm milk." said Frank getting milk from the food computer and producer.

"Thank you daddy." said Jordan.

"Daddy needs to go to work.'' said Frank opening the door and them two gun shoots. Jordan screamed. Aisha ran downstairs to find her boyfriend dead on the kitchen floor and her four year old daughter running to her. Aisha called the police.

(9 moths later)

Aisha looked down upon her day old baby girl in the hospital as Jordan was asleep in a lounge chair.

"Nova Francesca Campbell" said Aisha laying the baby girl in her little hospital bed.

"Too bad your dad will never se you." said Aisha almost crying.

(New Tech City, CA.)

Aisha was down and her team sacrificed tier selfs for Aisha. Then the B squad, Dr. Mantix and Commander Curger teleported her to the base.

Her dreamon keep repeating it self.

(Aisha's Room)

She woke up sweating but ever time she went to sleep it came back.

(Kelsey's and Ryan's room in the Lightspeed building)

Ryan kissed his asleep wife.

Then the Dream Demon hit Kelsey.

(Kelsey's Dreamon)

It showed how her parents were killed. Murder in the house. Kelsey was only one when she seen the murder.

Then her aunt having a stroke.

"Auntie what is wrong? " asked/cried two year old Kelsey.

No answer. Kelsey dilled 911. Her aunt died so she had to move into her grandma's house.

Her and her grandma fighting and her grandma hitting her and putting her in the basement, tied her hands to a pole in her basement and locking the basement door tell Kelsey said sorry. The older she got the longer she refused to say sorry.

(Kelsey's and Ryan's Room)

Kelsey woke up crying. Ryan waked up.

"Honey what's wrong?" asked Ryan sitting up.

"It was dream." said Kelsey still crying.

"It was only a dream." said Ryan.

"No it wasn't see it was a rerun of all the bad things that happened in my life and some where of people I miss." said Kelsey crying.

"Let's try to sleep if it happens again wake me up." said Ryan lightly pushing Kelsey back on the mattress.

(Ten minutes later)

Kelsey shot up sitting up in bed staring to cry again.

"Kelsey I didn't mean cry again." said Ryan but that didn't help.

"I'm sorry that was the right things to say" said Ryan pulling Kelsey into his chest.

"Want to talk about it? Before the car accident my dad would have me and Dana talk about out nightmares and then we never had them again.'' said Ryan.

"See I was one when my parents died as I told you all but I didn't tell you they where murdered and I seen the whole thing very disturbing. Then a year later my aunt had stroke and died while I lived with her. As you know I hate my grandma and you told me that hate is really strong word to use and I said I know this is why ever time we argued until I moved out at eighteen she mistreated me. She always shoved me it the basement and tied me to a pole in the basement, looked the door and turned off the lights as a little kids I was scared of the dark but outgrew that but she didn't let me out until I said Sorry as I got older it only got worse as a teen in the winter she tied me to a try with only normal clothing on and during the other seasons she ether tried to drown me, give me heat stroke or poison me. I never told anyone scared of being taken away to another city. " said Kelsey crying.

"Kelsey you should have told me earlier. It is okay now she can't hurt long as I'm here." said Ryan.

"Okay.'' said Kelsey getting some sleep.

Ryan seen his dad standing right next to his bedside.

"I never did like you and Kelsey together or now the thought of you having a child or children together." said his dad disappearing.

"Shut up I know that's not you it's some demon.' said Ryan going to sleep.

(Dana's and Carter's room at the Lightspeed Building.)

Dana woke up to see here dad there then backed into Carter's arms.

"Holy crap." said Carter.

"It's not him it is a demon trying to make us think things that aren't real." said Dana.

"I never did approve of your kids marriage or even anything you did together.'' said Bill then vanished..

Dana turned into Carter's chest crying.

"Shh it is only a demon not him." said Carter.

"Let's get some sleep." said Dana.

"Do we have to right away?" asked Carter.

"No' said Dana.

Carter made out with Dana.

(Joel's and Angela's room at the Lightspeed building)

"The kids are sleep at last.'' said Angela.

"Yeah I love then but they can be a pain in the ass at times." said Joel.

"I must agree.'' said Angela as she went to sleep.

So did Joel little did he know that he'll need all of his power and strength tomorrow.

(Chad's room at the Lightspeed building)

Aqua and Logan were in bed and Chad was falling asleep.

"I promise Marina I will turn you human." said Chad going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Return Battle

(The next day in the cafeteria)

Aisha was almost falling asleep eating.

Kelsey still looked scared.

Ryan and Dana still looked in shock.

Carter, Chad, Joel and Angela see this all amusing for the most part.

Then Aisha thinly got lively realizing in was only a dream a repeat on the huge things she has faced as an adult for the most part some late teens.

Kelsey remember that Ryan told her it was over so she perked.

"I know it wasn't him because the voice was different.'' said Ryan to Dana.

"Most have been one of the Queen's plans. She must have used to keep us from getting sleep so we would be tried today but we all are smarter then to drone on a dream and we can't always rely on your eyes." said Dana.

"Your right for once." said Ryan.

"You two be glad you have each other. My sister was only twelve when she went missing in Africa. My brother was only eighteen when he was killed at war and my little sister was nineteen when she died of over espouser to radiation. Living two kids I sent to the to the year 2985." said Aisha.

"Okay." said Ryan and Dana realizing that Aisha was right.

(In The City)

''Come out rangers." said Spirit Demon and Dream Demon.

Their Nightmare Warriors and Spirit Warriors attack the city.

(The Base In Lightingspeed)

"Rangers report to base" said Angela on the speaker.

They all ran into the base besides Kelsey who was feeling left out.

"Lightingspeed Rescue!" yelled out Chad, Joel, Dana, Carter and lastly Aisha who quickly caught on.

"Titanium Power!" yelled out Ryan.

They appeared at the park where all the action was.

To everyone's surprise Aisha could hold her own she was able to knock out all the Spirit Warriors while the other rangers worked together to take out the Dream Warriors but before they got to the demons they vanished.

"Dame they got away.'' said Carter.

'They'll be back I know so." said Aisha.

"You can really hold your own." said Dana.

"I've been on two teams. One I never got any help so I had to learn fast how to hold my own most of the time and the second team I was the leader so I know how to fight and as a teen was on a Marshal Arts time back in the 1990's that was how us rangers keep in shape you know." said Aisha.

"Joel you chouse the right person to help." said Ryan.

"That is what we need." said Joel as they were back in the base.

(The lounge)

Aisha and Kelsey were the only rangers not doing anything.

"Kelsey I know how it fells to loses your powers or someone replacing you." said Aisha knowing that Kelsey felt left out.

"You do?" said Kelsey surprised.

"Yes when I was on Mighty Morhin when my Ninja power were destroyed. I felt awful. I was so attached to being a ranger that I forgot I would someday have to give up my powers and when we started to look for out Zeo crystals and I decided to stay in Africa in about a week a regretted ever giving up being a ranger when I was teleported to the year 2005 from 1995. Then in 2020 I was sent to come here." said Aisha.

"Wow so I shouldn't be mobbing because I'll have to go back when you go back to your time." said Kelsey.

"Yep. I knew someday I would be needed.'' said Aisha.

"You should be a ranger teacher when you get back." said Kelsey.

They both laughted.

"I just might do that." said Aisha.


	7. Chapter 7

Family vs. Friends and Duty Makes Help.

Chad was drown at the beach when no one is there and swam to where he last saw Marina. Marina appeared out of the water.

"Marina you'll have to stay in the ocean until I have a cure." said Chad.

"Why?" asked Marina.

"First what will you do during winter, I'm need as a ranger and It may take years to find a cure." said Chad.

"What you're a ranger again, who will take care of the kids if you die and what if there is a under sea earthquake and I die?!" asked nearly screaming.

"It happens and I know someone would take care of them I have friends who care about me and them I know they would be in good hands and let's stop on bad thoughts." said Chad.

"Whatever Chad." said Marina swimming down into the deep blue sea.

(The Lightspeed building)

"Chad where have you been?" asked all of his friends besides Aisha.

"Visiting a friend does it really matter?" asked Chad.

"Yeah what if there was a attack?" asked Carter.

"I would teleport to base." said Chad.

'What if you got into trouble and couldn't call for help because you were out of range?" said Dana.

"This things go up to fifty miles." said Chad.

"What if we need help and you can't come because you couldn't hear your morher going off?" asked Ryan.

"That wouldn't happen because I never turn it off." said Chad felling like he was being questioned of a murder.

"What about those kids? I had to go and make them food." said Kelsey.

"They would have been able to live until I got back." said Chad.

"What if one of use was in trouble and can't call anyone but you and you didn't answer?" asked Joel.

"I would realize it and come to help." said Chad.

"What if I couldn't teleport you.?" asked Angela.

"I would use my morher to find my way to the trouble." said Chad losing his cool.

"Stop the questing.' said Aisha. Everyone stopped and listen.

"Chad what do you fell like right now?" asked Aisha.

"Like I'm being questioned for a murder I didn't do.' said Chad.

"I once had the same issue twice in my life. The first time I was a young teenager not much older then fifteen. When my parents started asking me where I go ever night and other things that c I couldn't ell them because of duty. My friends where yelling at me for being late. Try to be torn in-between your friends, family and duties. When I was assigned to make the cake for my cousin's tenth birthday and her golden birthday. I made the cake up couldn't go to the party because of my duty. It did hurt her and me but I still did it. The second time I was nineteen I had been year since I killed my last boyfriend because he was a demon and I meet another guy the father to my three kids. I was torn in-between my kids, my boyfriend, my team, my friends and my duty. I had no one to talk to who would understand how it felt but I stayed to my duty even though it did cost my children's father and not being able to search for my son but soon as I get back I will find him and go back to duty." said Aisha.

"So you know who that felt." said Chad.

"Yes." said Aisha.

"In the end listen to your heart and I know you'll make the right chouse." said Aisha.

"You still sound like a power ranger teacher." said Kelsey turning to mood to the better. Everyone laughed at that this only made them stronger as a team, as rangers, as people and friends.

Chad stayed with his ranger duties no matter the cost.


	8. Chapter 8

Green Gives Advise to Green

(The research center in Lightspeed)

"Aisha takes for helping with those updates and Chad wants to use the lab for a bit so can you help hi. Me and Joel need to have a tlk so you may here us arguing. I hope it doesn't have a bad ending." said Angela.

"Ever need to talk I'm rarely busy. No matter the time if I'm sleeping wake up I won't mind." said Aisha.

"Okay." said Angela leaving and Chad came in.

''She must have you watching me." said Chad.

''And I may be able to help. Nothing surprises me any more." said Aisha.

"I know this mermaid the mother to my kids I need to find I cure so she can me human and can raise her kids as mortals." said Chad.

"I can try to help." said Aisha.

They made this aqua colored potion and green potion.

"Okay I'll wait a while to start testing it.'' said Chad.

"All right." said Aisha leaving.

Chad tock his creations and left.

(Joel's and Angela's room)

"You don't do anything for the kids or me so are you are really a real mother." said Joel.

"I don't do anything. Oh' please I went through pregnancies, births and I'm making money and you are out risking your life this is fifty percent chance you won't come back." said Angela getting mad.

"I'm also making money." said Joel getting mad.

"Your only making money. I cook, clean, work, worry and deal with you." said Angela.

"Too bad!" yelled Joel.

"Stop yelling the kids are sleeping.'' said Angela.

"I trough if you were the green ranger you would be less crappy and be in a better mood." Angela.

"You were wrong!" yelled Joel.

Angela left the room.

(Aisha's room 8:00)

Angela knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Aisha.

"Hi Angela. What is wrong?" asked Aisha

"Joel is the issue. Yelling at me and saying things like I won't do anything for the kids and him even thought I do I went through pregnancies, births, I cook, clean ,work, worry and deal with Joel. He was moody and always crabby and now it is worse. Please help me." begged Angela.

"I'll call a old friend to help." said Aisha.

"Okay until I'll get that former ranger here just get on his good side and don't argue." said Aisha.

(Joel's and Angela's)

"I'm sorry.'' said Angela.

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry and I'm very sorry." said Joel.

Angela kissed Joel. Joel started to make out with Angela they fell on the bed because Angela tripped. Joel landed right above Angela.

"Joel should we be doing this. We all ready have to kids." said Angela joking bother her and Joel wanted at less one more kid.

Joel started making out again.

''I take that as a yes." whispered Angela.

(Aisha's room)

"Hi Tanya this is Aisha is Adam there or is this a bad time." said Aisha.

"He is right here nice to hear from you. Where have you been the past seventeen years?" asked Tanya.

"I was asked to go to the future to be part of the Space Patrol Delta. My team was killed I sent my other friends who were the B squad into space and became a special agent who goes into the future or past. I keep my memory order to tell my commander what I did and so I remember things so I can help teach rangers." said Aisha.

"Okay here is Adam." said Tanya.

"Adam it's Aisha." said Tanya.

"Alright Tanya." said Adam.

"Hi Aisha." said Adam.

"Hi Adam sorry about it being so long." said Aisha.

"Explain why you never called any of us. Zack, Kim., Trini and Jason came back to find out non one knew where you where and you left. They were shocked that you left so where we. Zack moved back to Angel Grove hopping you'll come back.' said Adam.

"I wish I could but I can't I have a duty to stick to and a two kids waiting for me to come and get them." said Aisha.

"You have kids but you didn't say family." said Adam.

"I never married I was planning to but it never happen because my boyfriend was going to propose the night he was shoot and killed in front of our four year old daughter. I did have a son but in a fire he was lost we never found a body so we believed he is missing. There was a white cloud and bright light I plan to search the whole sate of California till I find him soon but not right now. I was asked to go to the future to be part of the Space Patrol Delta. my team was killed I sent my friends of that time to space found their kids some guardians at less the ones that didn't run and became a special agent that travels to the future or past to help teams and learn more things. I keep my memory so I can tell the commander what I did and so I can teach future rangers history and I know how to train better." said Aisha.

"Can you at less make one trip because Trini just died and the funeral is soon?" asked Adam.

"Yes all of you may also be need when I leave because the team that is active may not be enough. I must wait until my orders. I need you to talk to the team member I'm helping right now. The Lightspeed Rescue green ranger. I'm the replacement for their yellow ranger for a while as being a S.P.D. special agent." said Aisha.

"Okay I'll tell the other everything you worry about getting to Angel Grove by tomorrow." said Adam.

"Okay. I'll be right over if I knew where you are." said Adam.

"Mariner Bay, CA. at the Lightspeed building you can't miss it tell security your name and I asked you to come and they will let you in." said Aisha.

"Bye." said the two friends in unison.

(A hour later in Joel's and Angela's room)

Joel was in the lounge waiting for Adam.

Angela was sleeping.

(Aisha's room.)

Adam knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Aisha.

"Hi Adam." said Aisha getting up off her bed.

"Hi Aisha.' ' said Adam hugging Aisha.

"The ranger is in the lounge. That is down the hall." said Aisha.

"Okay Sha. After I'm done I'll just go because Tanya is waiting." said Adam.

"Okay I'll just go back to reading and waiting for my commander to call." said Aisha.

Adam laughed at Aisha who laughed at him.

(The lounge)

"I'm Adam park let me guess you're the green ranger.'' said Adam.

"Yes I'm the green ranger." said Joel hesitating.

"It's okay I was once a ranger. Black and green so I'm safe to tell.' said Adam.

"A friend told me every thing so is there anything you need advise on?" asked Adam.

"How do you keep a relationship and be a ranger?" asked Joel.

"Stay on your partner's good side.' said Adam.

"What about keeping a family together?" asked Joel.

"Just spend time with them when you can." said Adam.

"That is what was on my mind and thank you." said Joel.

"I thick I know who that friend is, Aisha ." said Joel.

"Yes, I have a wife at home waiting." said Adam.

"Thank you." said Joel laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Funeral Day

(Lightspeed base)

Ryan, Kelsey, Chad, Joel, Angela, Dana, Carter and Aisha were all in the base.

"No one has told you that Dana's and my dad died and today is the funeral so we are all taking today off so what are you doing today?" asked Ryan.

"I have a funeral too but for a friend." said Aisha.

"So we all have plans." said Dana.

"I need to go all the way to Angel Grove." said Aisha as her S.P.D. phone went off.

"I better head out and take this call." said Aisha leaving.

(Mariner Bay Funeral Home)

"Today we are gathered her because of a death of a good man." said the priest. The room filled with people in black and white clothes.

Kelsey was right by Ryan feeling helpless to heal his pain.

Carter looked in Dana's eyes and only seen pain and sorrow and their was nothing he could do about it.

Joel and Angela felt and looked like sitting penguins.

Chad felt like he was at wedding that went wrong.

"Ryan we all look like sitting penguins." said Kelsey.

Ryan laughed a little as he looked around at his family ,fiends and dad's co workers/ his friends.

"Bill Mitchell was a Captain, father and a good man. His son and daughter have something to say.

Ryan looked at Dana then Carter who signed for Ryan to go up.

Ryan went up.

"My father was a honorable man who cared for his family more then any of us realize. He would do anything for anyone. He the true person inside. He understood the impossible to understand. Teaching everyone he meet from right and wrong and who you are." said Ryan.

Dana smiled at Ryan's speech and ten the sun came out of the clouds and Dana knew her dad was watching.

Ryan finished his speech and Dana came up.

"My dad was a man of hope, joy, strength, honor and love. He never give up hope that someday Ryan would be found and we found Ryan. He tock pride in his military success and in his family.

He held up strong when everyone was weak. He helped the poor and the innocent and helpless. he tock me to church every Sunday no matter how much I fought or agued. He would take the time to play with me as a little kid and take me places. His love keep family together. I lye awake at night wondering how we'll make it without him. He tough me right from wrong and how to hold my own. If he didn't care about me as a kid I don't know where I would be but he never let me just sit there he always me doing something. He was able to balance work and family like it was cake he never was down long no mater how much he hurt. He put the sun in the sky for me and never excepted anything but full effort and I tank him now for everything he did even though at the time he did them I wad so suborn and strong willed I never saw it before it was too late." said Dana about to cry. Dana walked right into Carter's arms crying.

The room filled with tears but then the sun came out stopping the crying and put smiles on everyone.

(Angel Grove's Funeral Home)

"We are gathered her today because of a death of a kind and good lady. I wish that it would have been better." said priest.

"We are going to have some of her friends speck first her best friend Kimberly Hart." said the priest .

"Trini cared a lot about her friends and family. She was kind, full of hope, honor, a heart of gold and very intelligent. She taught us all how to be the best we can. she is most likely looking down at us saying we all look like penguins in tight shoes.' said Kim. eneding it in a better mood. The crowd laughed even Billy who had been sad since Trini died.

Jason and Zack did the next speck together.

A hour later it ended right as the priest began to say his last words Aisha's phone went off. Aisha embarrassed left the room to answer it.

(The Hall)

"Aisha fell your friends we'll need them and stop." said Kat. The others came out to Aisha talking on the phone.

"Stop wasting time!" yelled Curger.

It was so loud Aisha help it away from here ear.

"Stop yelling at me. I know I'm ever late but I have issues too. I would watch it because watch how fast I can leave." said Aisha a little mad.

"Okay cadet." said Curger pushing her buttons.

Aisha hanged up on her commander.

"Did Adam fill you all in?" asked Aisha.

"Yes." said everyone.

"That was my idiot commander giving me orders for no reason. But any how he said we are going to need you.' said Aisha.


	10. Chapter 10

Trapped and Injured.

(A cave)

Aisha was looking for something for Chad and her commander. Aisha tock the special magic stone and had dug up a old S.P.D. file. Than Bang, Crash and Rumble.

Aisha knew that was bad. She ran to the once exit up in had caved in.

"Oh shit." said Aisha.

The area she was in collapsed un top of her trapping her.

(A hour later at Lightspeed base)

"Aisha should be back." said Kelsey to Ryan who wasn't thinking about Aisha but Kelsey.

"Your right I'll ask Angela to call her.' said Ryan going over to Angela.

"Aisha should have been back by now try to call her." said Ryan.

Angela called Aisha.

(The Cave)

"Aisha come in. Aisha come in. Aisha come in. Please respond Aisha." said Angela but no respond Aisha was trapped and and knocked out.

(Lightspeed base)

"Ryan there is no respond." said Angela worried.

"We wait a hour before send in someone to search for her." said Ryan.

(The Cave)

Aisha woke up and dug her self out of the rock and still had the things in her backpack. Aisha couldn't move her right leg. Aisha got to the side of the cave and used her backpack to evaluate her leg. She didn't think to call she was more worried about the blood she was losing. She tock out a cloth and some bandages. She wrapped some bandage around her ankle, knee and arm. All on her right side.

"Aisha your just going to sit there call for help." said Trini.

"Trini." said Aisha shocked to se her dead team mate.

"Don't be scared I'm in spirit form to help you." said Trini.

"It is nice to meet you again. Trini we all miss you. Did you see the funeral?" asked Aisha.

"Yes Kim. was right you did all look like morning penguins.'' said Trini laughing. Aisha laughed but it turned to pain.

"That hurt." said Aisha almost crying. Trini healed Aisha's broken leg and leg bleeding.

"Thank you." said Aisha without pain in her voice.

"You know Billy misses you the most. Trini was too shy to ever ask you out but if he wasn't shy you guys would be married by now." said Aisha.

"I'm sure we would be." said Trini.

"Promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to the things I'm about you and if Zack makes a move act surprise." said Trini.

"My lips are sealed and my acting skill are ready." said Aisha.

I have a daughter named Alexandra. You need to get her to the future before the others find out. It is mine and Billy's. Zack is in love with you." said Trini.

"Let me get my daughter her so you can explain to your commander and help me make a portal to their base." said Trini leaving.

(Space Patrol Delta Base Room)

"Commander come in it's agent Campbell.' said Aisha.

"I'm here." said Curger.

"I'm suppose to watch my dead friend's daughter in your time. Please watch her till I come it isn't going to take more then four months." said Aisha.

"Okay you get her here." said Curger.

"Mother's and Father's name please." said Kat.

"Trini Kwan and Billy Cawason." said Aisha.

"Okay both of her parents were rangers so it is safe for here to be in here.'' said Kat.

"I'll send the old files with her." said Aisha.

''Okay." said Curger.

(The Cave)

"Her is my twelve year old girl. Please take care of her. I'll be paying a visit to all the rangers going with you to the future." said Trini.

"I like to be called Andrea." said Alexandra.

"Okay Andrea can you take this file with you and give it to the big blue dog but don't call him big blue dog. Alright." said/asked Aisha.

Andrea nodded her head.

Trini and Aisha made the portal and Alexandra went into portal then gave the file to Curger in the future.

Aisha called Lightspeed Base.

Trini left as Aisha waited for answer.

(Lightspeed Base)

"Angela come in it's Aisha." said Aisha.

Everyone jumped for joy.

"Where are you?" asked Angela.

"Well in a dark cold cave in Mariner Bay's west side the only cave in the city. Chad I have the stone I all ready sent what I came here for to the future. I'm trapped in the cave and slightly hurt." said Aisha.

"We'll send help." said Angela.

Carter, Joel and Dana got ready to go rescue Aisha.

Once Aisha got back she was able to heal her self.

"I have a special power to heal my self and others ever get hurt I'll completely heal you." said Aisha.


	11. Chapter 11

Wedding Surprises

Dana had chouse a few dresses. It was heard to find Kelsey a dress because she was really showing the pregnancy she is six months pregnant. Dana at short notice added Aisha to the wedding because she had helped the team so much it seamed the right thing to do. Dana also put Angela in the wedding and her little daughter Martha. Carter chouse Ryan to be his best man and had Chad's son Logan as the ring bear.

(Mariner Bay's Best Dresses)

Dana put on her dress that she ordered but there was a tiny hole that Aisha sewed up. Dana turned around in her white dress with pink flowers on the bottom and pink trimming.

"Dana it looks great on you." said Aisha and Kelsey.

"Hey my ribbon is untied." said Dana looking in the mirror.

Kelsey retied it put not too tight.

Kelsey tried hers on. It fit perfectly but was still a little bit bigger so Kelsey wasn't uncomfortable. Kelsey's also ripped at the end but she sewed that up too. The yellow dress with pink flowers and sliver trimming looked great on Kelsey.

"It is prefect for you." said Aisha and Dana.

Dana forced Aisha to try hers on.

Aisha's fit perfectly but it looked lovely on her. Kelsey and Dana couldn't believe how good it fit and looked on her.

"It looks fantastic." said Kelsey and Dana all three of them thought it won't fit or look good but they were wrong.

Aisha light yellow dress and had the red undercover and red trimming made Aisha true body form show. Aisha curved body that Aisha so tried to hide not only was she a cop from the future she was a dancer, singer and modal.

"Aisha I never knew you had such a perfect body." said Kelsey.

"I never told you guys I was a dancer, a singer for a few years until I sent my B quad friends to the space jail two of them sang with me I tried to singer after that but it never worked out right so I gave up and I was a modal even while being pregnant of course after I gave birth to that is how I got my body like this diet, exercise and determination. Ever time after pregnancy I went straight back to looking like this." said Aisha.

"Like those recipes you gave me. you told me to say active and I have just when Ryan is gone or I'll go to a pregnancy gym and tell Ryan I had to go somewhere for a bit. One thing that is good about it that I learned Yoga is fun and your recipes are really good even Ryan likes them. He has actually loss some wait since he started eating the things I make. How did you come up with them?" asked Kelsey.

"Me and a friend Kendall made them because after we got pregnant we worried about our weight so we started trying foods until we found over a dozen that worked." said Aisha.

"Dana ever need to loss weight come over and I'll give you a copy of the recipe." said Kelsey laughing. Kelsey felt one of her twins kick.

"Dana is it okay if I'll kill your brother?" asked Kelsey.

"No." said Dana.

"Dame at less he isn't the one giving birth to twins. We found out me and Ryan are having one girl and one boy." said Kelsey.

"Don't worry Kelsey sometimes I would kill Ryan too he drives me up the walls." said Dana.

(The Wedding At Mariner Bay's Methodist Church)

Carter was up at the alter getting nervous that Dana wouldn't show up.

"Man she'll come." said Ryan.

Aisha was all ready up at the alter too.

Kelsey came up to Aisha.

"Sha. you need to her. She won't come out because she is so nervous." whispered Kelsey.

Aisha left to go get Dana. Aisha didn't notice Zack sitting in the very back.

(Dana's Dressing Room)

"Aisha I can't breath." said Dana.

"Clam down." said Aisha.

"Deep breath." said Aisha.

"Okay.'' said Dana.

"Now forget about your fears. Carter is out there nervous as hack that you won't come out." said Aisha.

Dana tock a deep breath.

Aisha tied Dana's pink bow on her dress and left.

(The Wedding Alter)

"It shouldn't be much longer." said Aisha.

Angela was also up at the alter too.

Ryan looked at Kelsey saying how much longer.

Kelsey gave the not longer look.

"Man it won't be much longer." said Ryan not to soon did Dana come out.

Carter couldn't believe how beautiful Dana is.

Dana put down her veil.

The priest went through his long and boring bible words.

Martha and Logan were coming down the aisle. Logan accidentally tripped Martha who fell Logan felt horrible and help Martha up who was very mad and made it clear. Martha walked the rest of the way with her head held high and walked with attitude. Everyone there seen this very funny. Then Martha tripped on her dress but this time cried. Joel came and picked up Martha and tock her out the room. Logan looked very confused on what to do. Chad gave him the signal to keep going so Logan keep going.

"Carter do you take Dana as your wife for better and worse." said the priest.

"I do." said Carter.

"Dana do you take Carter as your husband…" said the priest.

"I do." said Dana interrupting the priest.

"You may kiss the bride." said priest.

Carter kissed Dana and then the sun got brighter shinning through the window upon Dana's blond hair making in glow a golden color. "I know pronounced you Mrs. and Mr. Grayson." said the priest.

Kelsey start to not to fell well.

"Kelsey are you okay?" asked Ryan as he notice that she started to get pail.

Aisha quickly respond to the situation.

"Ryan she's going into labor. I can tell after delivering over a million and two of the hardest deliverers being Angela's kids the same things happened Angela.

"Get her to the hospital fast I really don't want to do a delivery in a church." said Aisha. Mostly everyone was gone besides Ryan, Aisha and Kelsey. Carter, Dana and Zack remained outside. Aisha was able to deliver Kia Maria Mitchell and Jacob Bill Mitchell.

Ryan got Kelsey and his two kids home to the Lightspeed. Carter and Dana left fallowing Ryan back to Lightspeed. Zack came out of the shadows scaring Aisha who jumped and drew her gun.

"You don't need to point that at me it's me Zack." said Zack.

"Zack what do you want?" asked Aisha.

Zack looked up and down Aisha body.

"Trini told me that you had kids. I'm guessing Adam and Trini told you my life." said Zack.

"Don't get me wrong it wasn't my chouse to have kids if I didn't do as I was told by their father I would have been killed other wise I won't have kids right now. Trini and Adam did tell me some things" said Aisha.

"I never knew you had such…" said Zack.

"Body." said Aisha.

"Yes.' said Zack.

"My kids' father was shoot and killed right on the front porch my four year old girl seen the whole thing she is scared of anyone is a black suit with sunglasses on. My son also my oldest went missing during a fire because their never was a body found he was declared missing." said Aisha nearly crying at the end.

Zack could tell Aisha was about break he didn't know what to do. Zack tock the risk and kissed Aisha who surprised Zack because she didn't pull away.

"Why didn't you pull away?" asked Zack.

"I have no reason to pull away." said Aisha but still a tear form before got away. Zack seen it and got closer and wiped it away.

"You may not feel this way but I love you Aisha Marie Campbell." said Zack.

"Don't jump to know how I feel because Zack Jake Taylor I love you too." said Aisha taking a deep breath. Zack kissed her on lips and for longer time. Part of Aisha came back to life the part that died years ago.

"This wedding had lots surprises." said Aisha before Zack kissed her again.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm A Leader Or A Follower?

Joel had got hurt in battle but Aisha healed Joel but now Carter was second guessing his leadership.

(The Lounge 9:00pm)

Carter was sitting in the lounge thinking about his leadership. Aisha came in to get some coffee.

"Your up late.' said Aisha sitting on the couch beside Carter.

"I can't sleep because I can't believe Joel got hurt under my leadership I really don't think I can do this job." said Carter.

"The leadership or follower thought." said Aisha.

"Why are you still up?" asked Carter.

"I'm so worried about my kids." said Aisha.

"I know how it fells when you wonder if your cut out to be a ranger. When my team was killed part of me died. I felt like I could quit being a ranger but when I seen a monster attack the park and was targeting a little girl who had got lost form her mother. I changed seeing that I was needed more now then ever being the only ranger in town that was trained so when I left I knew the city was safe when I came here. I'm not only a leader but a follower. There is a time a leader needs to be a follower. Every leader questions their leadership sometime in rangerhood." said Aisha.

"Really? How can I lead if I'm so unsure?" asked Carter.

"Go for a walk you'll get your head back in leading." said Aisha.

Carter got up and left.

(Mariner Bay's Park)

Carter seen this robber mug a young lady and ran down that robber and gave her back her purse.

(The Lounge 9:30)

"Your right again Aisha." said Carter.

"I'm going to get some sleep." said Carter heading to his bedroom.

"Rookies.' said Aisha laughing.

(Carter's and Dana's bedroom)

"Hey Carter where have you been?" asked Dana.

"A walk." said Carter.

"All right. You know what happen to Joel wasn't your fault." said Dana cuddling up to Carter.

"I know Dana.' said Carter kissing Dana.


	13. Chapter 13

The Big Battle and Goodbyes.

(Lightspeed Base)

"The Queen made her move and it's one huge one." said Angela.

"Holy crab this is why I came. Oh' joy." said Aisha.

"It's a invasion of evil demons." said Joel.

''This is going to be a battle.'' said Carter.

"I say there is five main demons, The Queen and over two hundred army warriors." said Dana.

"We are way out numbered.' said Ryan.

"To we aren't. Carter I hope you don't mind this but as a Captain Lieutenant and S.P.D. special agent to take over in a ranger military issue." said Aisha.

"Take over." said Carter.

"Kelsey take back your morher. I'll call the S.P.D. and have them send the flightier and I'll use my morher.' said Aisha. "You go and try to handle them. Angela try to contact those former rangers I told you about as I get ready.'' said Aisha.

Lightingspeed Rescue went into battle, Angela started to call the Mighty Morhin power ranger as Aisha did what she does best.

"Calling commander from Campbell please come in.'' said Aisha.

"We are here." said Kat.

"I need a little help the battle has began." said Aisha.

"Sending your flightier." said Kat.

"Thanks. I is almost over so be ready." said Aisha.

(The Park)

"We're getting our asses beat." said Kelsey.

"We need help." said Chap in pain into the morher.

"What is that.' said Dana.

"Help." said Aisha from in the S.P.D. flightier.

"Blasting time." said Aisha.

Mighty Morhin was getting b people out of the way when they seen the flightier.

Lightspeed Rescue keep fighting.

"Watch out incoming." said Aisha blasting away half of the army.

"That is what you call a fired army." said Aisha.

The rescue rangers tock care of the other half of the army and the ten general demons with a tad of help from Mighty Morhin but had the worse time killing the queen.

"Stand back." said Aisha using full power to kill The Queen.

"Have fun in hell.'' said Aisha as she transformed the Flightier to a time ship.

"Come on I have a commander too please, kids to find and a ship to be fix so let's get going." said Aisha.

Adam Tanya cautiously went in the ship, Kimberly walked right in, Jason fallowed her, then Rocky, then Katherine but Tommy chouse to stay and Aisha understood his reasons. Zack was the last one of Aisha's friends to get in the ship.

"I guess this is goodbye.' said Aisha to the team she had taught and been part of for the past eleven months.

"Chad good luck with your cure, Carter Dana trust me you won't regret anything you'll ever do, Kelsey Ryan good luck with those twins and Joel try to be good to those kids and Angela. We'll work together again someday.'' said Aisha going into the time ship.

(Time Ship.)

"How do you know what you are doing?" asked everyone.

"Yes I can fly this it's a piece of cake from a Flightier and Rescue Ship." said Aisha.

"I hope so." said Tommy.


	14. Chapter 14

Now.

(Kelsey's and Ryan's home)

"Mommy, daddy.'' said Kia then Jacob.

"Ryan did your hear that they said there first words.'' said Kelsey.

"Yes I did hear it.'' said Ryan.

"Mommy work. Daddy work." said Kia.

"I am Hungry.'' said Jacob.

"Yep he is defiantly your son." said Kelsey.

"My new students love me being back at work and I'm glad to be able to be wild again." said Kelsey.

''We never would have made it and they wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Aisha." said Ryan.

"Your right.'' said Ryan

(Joel's and Angela's new house)

"I love this place." said Angela.

"So do I." said Joel.

"Without Aisha we would be here now." said Angela.

"For sure.'' said Joel.

"I can't wait until I get to start on that new technology this week." said Angela.

"I can't wait to get back to flying." said Joel.

"Our little baby boy is walking and talking it is amazing." said Angela seeing her son running around.

"Just wait until our baby girl is a teenager." said Joel.

''Let's hop she isn't like me or you might need a gun." said Angela.

"Good to know I'll go and buy one tomorrow.'' said Joel.

(Chad's and Marine's house)

"Marine how does it fell to be human?" asked Chad.

"Great and freedom." said Marine.

"Yep it is total freedom in America but not all countries are." said Chad.

"At lese I can watch your kids grown up." said Marine looking out the window to see Aqua playing in the pool and Logan try to drown Aqua who pulled him in the pool.

"Yep. I all ready got a gun because of Aqua once she is a teenager boys will be hitting on her and trying to seduce her." said Chad.

"I know.'' said Marine.

(Aisha's and Zack's house)

"Who knew we would be married now.'' said Aisha.

"Trini that is who. Think Jason and Kim, Adam and Tanya and Rocky and Katherine." said Zack.

"All right point made." said Aisha.

"You taking care of Trini's daughter, and your three kids seems impossible but not for you." said Zack.

"Well I wouldn't say that. You know as well as I do both my oldest son and daughter are normal teens. Meaning they never come home on time, sometimes they don't come back till morning and hell knows what else they do." said Aisha.

"Nova is at the S.P.D. but that only helps us watch Alexandra.' said Zack.

"Your right doing what we do is crazy as it is." said Aisha.

"Being a special agent and a power ranger is no walk in the park here.' said Zack.

"About that I've been ask to only teach because my contract is over so I don't have to except missions any more." said Aisha.


End file.
